


Sorry but I'm in love with you.

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Drunk confessions, Friends to Lovers, Lawyer!Alec, M/M, Two oblivious idiots, a hint of angst if you blink, getting drunk, psychologist!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: Alec looks up, his view already a bit fuzzy. Though in every condition and every time of the day he’d recognize this one person. The intoxicating smell of sandalwood. Those loving and understanding brown eyes. Those strong arms. Soft lips Alec had wished more than once would just kiss him finally.The most beautiful man.Magnus.His friend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Sorry but I'm in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

It’s been one hell of a day. 

Alec flags down the barkeeper to order another martini. His third. He’s usually more of a beer drinker but today all he wants is to get drunk and to forget---a job that a few martinis will definitely get done quicker than beer.

Alec sips the martini the barkeeper had just placed right in front of him. Secretly he knows that he should go home, take a shower and go to bed. Or go and see his siblings. But as much as he loves Izzy and Jace, he really can’t deal with both of them right now. And the only person Alec actually would want to see… yeah, he’s too much of a coward to call him. Magnus has enough on his own plate, he shouldn’t have to listen to Alec’s crap, too. 

Best friend or not.

_ Friend. _

Alec huffs. God, why is his life such a mess?

Suddenly there’s some movement next to him. Alec looks up, his view already a bit fuzzy. Though in every condition and every time of the day he’d recognize this one person. The intoxicating smell of sandalwood. Those loving and understanding brown eyes. Those strong arms. Soft lips Alec had wished more than once would just kiss him finally.

The most beautiful man.

Magnus.

_ His friend. _

“Let me guess,” Alec says in a slurred voice, “Izzy called you.”

Magnus takes Alec’s martini and drinks up. “The better question is: Why didn’t you call me?”

Alec rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Why? It wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“Oh. But getting drunk will?”

Alec grabs Magnus’ whiskey that the barkeeper had placed in front of Magnus and downs the golden liquid. “Leave me alone, Magnus.”

Magnus looks at him with worry in his eyes. “I’m your---”

Alec holds up his hand. “Friend,” he spits out and gets up on shaky legs. “The always caring  _ friend _ . You know what? I don’t want you as my friend. I never did. Fuck… I love you.”

For a split second, Magnus looks flabbergasted. 

Before he gets the chance to say anything, Alec’s out of the door. He can’t deal with Magnus’ rejection on top of today after his father already gave the case Alec had worked on for nearly a year to Victor of all people. 

Outside, Alec leans against a brick wall and tries to calm down his racing heartbeat. He can’t believe he’d told Magnus he loved him.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

Alec has no idea where Magnus came from but suddenly he’s there and Alec only needs to reach out to pull him close. To bury his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. The safest place Alec knows.

“Not now, Magnus,” Alec replies, voice weak and hoarsely.

Magnus cups Alec’s face, leaning his forehead against Alec’s. “I love you, too, you idiot.” And then he presses his lips on Alec’s, preventing any upcoming protest.

And maybe, just maybe, today was not that bad after all.


End file.
